Lola and Narcisse
'The relationship between Lady Lola and Lord Narcisse. '''Lola and Narcisse met during the Black Plague. After moving to the French Court, Narcisse made many advances toward Lola, trying to get close to her. However, as she tried to resist him, she found herself becoming more attracted to him. Narcisse first opened himself up to Lola while mourning the death of his wife, Estelle and admitting that he had never been in love. While continuing trying to spend time with her, Lola did her best not to get close to him seeing that he was a dangerous man. Yet Lola was never able to avoid him as Kenna came across a Sex Journal that talked about various lovers and one of the best ones was a man with a butterfly mark eventually finding out it was Narcisse and Francis getting her to plot against Narcisse. TBA Throughout the Series Season Two Narcisse and Lola meet in ''The Plague. He warns her not to get close to Estelle as she might contain the plague. At the end of The Lamb and the Slaughter, Narcisse is found by Lola in a room with his dead wife, Estelle. Narcisse is very upset by Estelle's death and so explains to Lola why he married Estelle, dispelling the rumors of his treatment of his past wives, and later admits to Lola he's never been in love. Near the end of Blood for Blood, Narcisse deliberately congratulates Lola in front of Lord Aris about the christening of her son, driving Aris away. He then asks Lola if she would join him for tea, but she declines. She then sees his wrist having the butterfly mark, knowing that he is the man from the Sex Journal. In Three Queens, Lola tells Kenna about Narcisse being the supreme lover from the sex journal and asks if she should go to tea with him. She then faces the problem of gaining her dowry back. Narcisse offers to help, with the price that she join him for tea. She eventually does and the two speak for a bit before Narcisse teaches Lola how to arch. When she hits a bulls-eye, he tells her "The beginning is often promising, the trick is to keep it going that way." At a party, he comments on the music being charming but that it would much more charming if she were dancing to it. Narcisse then tells Lola of a room in the North Keep where it would be a great idea to bathe, basically saying he wants to see her naked. At the end of the episode, Narcisse sees a dark haired girl who resembles Lola taking a bath and believes it is Lola until Lola walks up from behind him, telling him that she paid the servant who did her laundry five gold coins to do this. Instead of being outraged or irritated, Narcisse seems rather happy that Lola didn't throw herself at him and comments that she is becoming "quite the intriguing game player" He also tells her that he's already stopped the transfer of her dowry to Hungary. Lola then rests her hand on his saying what he'd told her earlier: "The beginning is often promising, the trick is to go on that way." Then she leaves a smiling and blushing Narcisse. Near the middle of The Prince of the Blood, Francis asks Lola about her relationship with Narcisse and then asks if she would hide an envelope in Narcisse's estate. At first Lola doesn't want to, but eventually agrees. While at the estate, Narcisse asks Lola about her hair, since it was up while she always wore it down. They talk some more and Lola asks if he will be at Princess Claude's boat party. Narcisse tells her that he'd rather be submerged in water then sail on it, and Lola wonders why he likes baths so much. He says he might tell her, if she bathes, she agrees, and orders that he draw it for her. While he does that, she hides the envelope behind a painting. Later in the episode, Narcisse comes into a room with Lola in the tub and explains why he likes bathes so much. He also comments that the relationship for them would be riskier for him. Lola disagrees by saying "It's always riskier for the woman." And that while he might be right about them being vulnerable, that he was the one with clothes on. Narcisse then playfully says that that could change, and Lola declines. He then tells her it would be riskier for him because once Francis learned of their relationship, that he would try to use Lola against Narcisse. Narcisse then becomes serious and says that he would like to trust her, and that "Once we start this, you will begin to see me without my defenses. We will share things that will strip us both bare from every direction possible." and offers her two choices. She could finish her bath and go home and forget anything between them, or finish the bath and join him in the drawing room where he will share a secret. She chooses to join him and begin their "journey" of trust. He then tells her that Francis is the one that killed King Henry. Lola doesn't believe it at first but then finds out that it's true. He then tells her "Once Francis learns of our relationship, and asks you to betray my trust, I want you to remember who told you the truth about who they are and what they are capable of." Once Lola returns to the castle, she tells Francis that she wasn't able to plant the envelope. It is still unclear whether or not she took it out and got rid of it or not, but it's suspected that she did plant the evidence, but didn't tell Francis, that way she has a choice of who to save if anything should happen. At the end of the episode, Lola walks past Narcisse talking with someone. Narcisse fallows her and when she stops walking she asks why he chose her, since there were so many other open women. He tells her he doesn't have any ulterior motives, but she tells him she's not so sure since she's read all about him. she tells him that they cannot go on with their 'relationship' as Francis is not only the father of her child and her king, but her friend as well. Narcisse then kisses Lola, and she ends up against the wall, but then she pushes him away and slaps him, saying "Don't seek to take before I give." and leaves. Narcisse then replies with a "Glad to hear you're thinking of giving." In Terror of the Faithful, Lola is seeing picking flowers in the woods. She hears her horse and calls out "Rosie?" She is a little irritated that the horse has run off and seconds later Narcisse shows up, saying how he's sorry her horse ran off, and that perhaps something had scared it off. Lola says it must have been 'someone', indicating she knew it was him. She then questions if he followed her all the way from the castle just to scare her horse and strand her out here. Narcisse pretends to be innocent and asks why he would do such a thing, if not to spend a few moments alone with her. Later, Lola is riding the horse with Narcisse and he tells her how his second wife loved to ride like her, especially since the position for the woman was aggravating. Lola tells him she didn't want to crowd him and he says he doesn't mind if she'd rather be pressed up against him. Lola doesn't want to and Narcisse reminds her that he's seen her in a bath before. He then proposes that they begin meeting in secret, because he knows Lola doesn't want to be looked down on from her king and friends, that she doesn't have to defend liking or doing something. He says she strikes him as impatient, and so he'd like an answer soon. Later, Lola tells Francis that she knows he killed Henry and that he's being black-mailed by Narcisse. Francis freaks out a little, and Lola tells him Narcisse told her the truth so she'd be on his side, and that when Francis tries to use her against him, she wouldn't. Francis tells her that Narcisse threatened Mary and their baby as well, and then Lola confesses that she did hide the envelope in Narcisse's estate. The guards search Narcisse's estate but find nothing, and Francis apologizes because since Narcisse found the letter, Lola would be in danger too. Near the end of the episode, Narcisse tells Lola that her planting the cipher in his estate was answer enough, but he wanted to know why she did, as he thought she'd had a change of heart. She tells him that she did have a change of heart, and asks when he found the letter. A teary-eyed Narcisse replies that he found it moments before the guards arrived to search his place. She answers his question, that he wasn't blackmailing Francis to become a good catholic leader when he was threatening her son. Narcisse tells her that he would never hurt her or her baby, and that he just warned Francis of what might happen if the Valois line was to fall. She tells him that he's just a dangerous man, and he replies that his friendship could have helped kept her safer, and that the world was a dangerous place, and she would regret not having someone like him to look after her. In Acts of War, Princess Claude comes to visit Lola, Greer, and Kenna and tells them that she desperately needs their help to find out about Narcisse. The girls quiet down and Kenna gives Lola a knowing stare. Claude says that he can't be that bad and explains that if she has an affair with an "old man" that her mother will have no chance of marrying her off. Queen Mary then comes in and overhears and warns Claude to stay away from Lord Narcisse as he is a liar, schemer, and dangerous. By the end of the episode, while Lola is tending to her baby, a guard walks in and says that Lord Narcisse asked if she would speak with him. Lola allows him in. He tells her that he wanted to see how she was feeling, and if she was alright. Lola tells him that the protestants came just as he'd said, and that they might have killed Francis and Mary, and who knows where they would have stopped. He says he takes no pleasure in being right, especially since he was wrong about other issues. He tells her that he's worried that France is burning and he knows why the protestants attacked, and he feels guilt because he's the one that "lit the match'.He then states the fallowing: "You betrayed me. You called me an enemy to those you hold dear and yet, When there was danger tonight, My worry was for you." he then goes on to tell her that he thinks about her still. A small smile is seen on Lola's face and the scene ends. In Sins of the Past, Narcisse hears of Lola becoming involved with Louis and asks her is someone is making her do it. He invites her to go to the hot springs with him after she’s had her fill of Louis at the party. She says she can’t believe he’s still coming after her when he’s been discredited and has nothing. He says he’ll be back on top and tells her to wear the flower he gave her as a sign she wants to go. While at the party, she finds Narcisse kissing Claude. She walks away and runs into Kenna and tells her what she saw. Kenna says she’s sorry but Lola says he irritates her for trying to bed her when he’s dallying with someone else. In Forbidden, a drunk Lola runs into Narcisse and asks if sex with him could be simple and not scary. She asks if there is something dirty or odd involved. He kisses her and she bites his lip hard. He says she’s not in her right mind. Lola says, "Not you too!" He says if she comes to his bed, he wants the real her. He snaps for her maid and says to take her to her chambers and get the physician. Lola says, "He didn’t even offer me a bath. He always offer me a bath." Narcisse smiles. In Abandoned, In Fugitive, Quotes : Lola: Have you ever been in love? : Narcisse: That is a rare jewel I have yet to see. : --''The Lamb and the Slaughter'' : Narcisse: You betrayed me. You called me an enemy of those you hold dear and yet... When there was danger tonight, my worry was for you. I think about you. I think about you still. : --''Acts of War'' Trivia * Gallery |-|Stills= RE205b 0180r.jpg RE206a 0008b 595 slogo.jpg RE206a 0039b 595 slogo.jpg RE206a 0092b 595 slogo.jpg |-|Screencaptures= Normal_reign204_0275.jpg Normal_reign204_0290.jpg Normal_reign204_0325.jpg Normal_reign204_1755.jpg Category:Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship